


Only Fans

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Deep throat, Harness, Kink, M/M, Modern AU, OnlyFans, PWP, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Work, everything is silly and cute tho I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: Tags say it all. Honestly, I had debated redoing this to make it less kinky, but after reading through the nsfw prompts for the EnKlave, I really don't think y'all will mind lmao
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	Only Fans

Dave was 100% subscribed to his own boyfriend’s onlyfans. Was he the one taking the pictures? Yes, but that didn’t matter. He wanted to support his boyfriend in any way he can. And if that meant paying money to be able to scroll through pictures of him in his underwear and videos of him sucking Dave’s own cock on camera, well, so be it then.

Dave also had the pictures and videos saved on his phone. But still, it was the support that mattered. The money went straight back into their account anyway.

And besides, no one suspected the quiet librarian to be looking at porn of his own boyfriend while at work. In the many, many quiet moments, when there was little to do, he would sit behind the counter and scroll through his phone. More than often he would check Klaus’ onlyfans to see what he posted. He typically posted out of order of when they actually took pictures or videos for it. Also, Dave liked seeing what Klaus came up with for his captions.

“baby took this one<3” his afternoon post read. It was a picture of Klaus’ ass and he was pulling aside the blue lacy underwear he wore. It revealed most, if not all, of an obviously just fucked asshole.

“Damn,” Dave swore quietly. He was baby, obviously. Klaus’ fans more or less knew who he was. And Klaus, being world famous, had _a lot_ of fans. And therefore, Dave was somewhat world famous. He was glad his mother was not in this time period to know what he was world famous for.

That being said, he was able to lead a very low-key lifestyle, hence his quiet librarian job. But still, he liked knowing that everyone knew who Klaus belonged to. He thought about that post for the rest of his shift.

“Baaaabe, it’s time for me to do hot girl shit,” Klaus called from upstairs not even twenty minutes after Dave got home. Dave laughed, then sighed. He was about one third into making a smoothie. It would have to wait.

“Are you all ready?” Dave asked even though he was already making his way to the steps.

“Of course,” Klaus said, voice coming from the bedroom. Dave turned the corner and Klaus turned from where he stood in front of his makeup counter. He was wearing a soft pink harness with a matching dog collar. Both were studded with little pink jewels. There was a matching pink stud in his nose. In his hair was a dog eared headband. Klaus had already put soft pink glitter on his face and in his hair. He was currently in the process of applying thick layers of eyeliner and mascara.

“God damn,” Dave said as he checked him out. He immediately stepped to Klaus’ side and his hands gently touched him as he continued to inspect Klaus’ get-up. Upon closer inspection, the collar had a tag of a little hot pink bone with “BITCH” engraved on it. Dave laughed a little. “How long have you been hiding this from me?”

“Not long at all,” Klaus said, who had returned to doing his makeup. “It arrived while you were working.”

“I like it,” Dave said. His fingers gently trailed along Klaus’ skin, along his hips and waist and down his back. Klaus smiled while Dave was clearly enjoying himself. He got a little more handsy and started grabbing at Klaus’ ass. The harness held it perfectly. It had multiple straps that went around his hips that tantalized Dave. He tugged a little at them.

His eyes trailed up to matching straps that went around Klaus’ ribcage. They attached to straps that more tightly held his chest and neck. “This is so sexy,” he said.

“Thanks,” Klaus said, adding his finishing touch-ups with the mascara. “I kinda wish you were there to help me adjust everything.”

Dave swallowed heavily at the image. “Yeah, I would’ve liked that, too,” he said.

Klaus capped the mascara and turned in Dave’s arms to face him. He put his arms around his neck. “Maybe next time, then,” he said suggestively before kissing him. Dave moaned a little and grabbed onto the hip straps of Klaus’ harness. He pulled Klaus flush against him, who happily let himself be lead. Klaus smiled into Dave’s mouth and pushed his crotch further against the seat of Dave’s pants. He then tilted his head and deepened the kiss with his tongue.

When Klaus thought that was enough teasing, he pulled back. Dave made a small noise of protest, but let Klaus lean back a little. With Klaus’ arms still around Dave’s neck and Dave’s hands still at his hips, Klaus cleared his throat. “So, I have a few things I want to do with this look,” he said, trying to get back to a business mindset. Even though he wasn’t shy when it came to posting BDSM on his page, he was definitely enjoying this get up a little more than the others. 

“Mmm, and what’s that?” Dave asked with hooded eyes.

“A few usual before pictures, then I want you to film a little point-of-view of me going down on you,” his hand trailed down Dave’s torso, dipping past his waist and cupping his dick through his pants. Dave moaned a little.

“I think I can do that,”

“ _And then,_ ” Klaus continued, eyes and smile getting more excited. “Some pictures of the aftermath.” He gave a wink and blew a kiss. Dave tightened his grip on the harness.

“Damn, what a treat.”

“Well, I’m not going to post _all that_ in one day,” Klaus said.

“I meant for me.”

Klaus laughed and playfully swatted at Dave’s chest. And then he leaned in to kiss him. Dave held him there a moment before releasing him.

“Oh! I almost forgot the most important part!” Klaus said. He wiggled out of Dave’s arms and walked over to the bed where a partially opened box sat at the corner. “Now _this_ I was waiting to reveal until you came home.”

“ _Oh?”_ Dave said, interest fully peaked. What else could Klaus have in store for this look? With a wink, Klaus reached into the box and pulled out something pink wrapped in a flimsy plastic. Klaus’ black fingernails poked through the plastic and fluffy material immediately came free.

Klaus completely removed it and let it unfold a little. Dave knew immediately what it was, but he aslo hated that he immediately understood it. And then the realization of _why_ Klaus was holding it hit him and he laughed a little nervously while blood pooled below his waist.

It was a pink fluffy dog tail. With a butt plug attached to the end.

“You’re not,” Dave said.

Klaus nodded, eyes now a little wild. “Oh, I am.”

“You’re determined to make me discover new kinks, aren’t you?”

“Baby, it’s my favorite part of our sex life,” Klaus said, swinging the tail around. “Now, help me get this in.”

Just for the hell of it, Dave took pictures of the stretching process. Pictures of Klaus lying on his back, legs bent back and feet pointed to the camera while Dave’s fingers can be seen opening him up. Klaus made a face of pleasure that was a little exaggerated for the camera, but not by much.

Dave slipped the butt plug in and it took all of five seconds of seeing the fluffy tail swinging from Klaus' round little ass for him to determine that he did, in fact, discover a new kink.

Most of the before pictures were taken while Dave stood up and Klaus posed on the floor by his feet. Also in the box on the bed was a pink leash that matched the collar and harness. It was now attached to the collar around Klaus’ neck and could be seen in the photo, disappearing behind the camera, obviously being held by someone.

For the rest of the solo shots, Klaus decided to go sans leash. Most of his poses were done with his hands out in front of him, held like begging paws. He also had his tongue out in most photos, some with cuter, innocent faces, some with more obvious sensual looks. Dave also took a good few from the back, making sure it was clear the tail was a butt plug. Klaus had his back arched and head turned so he could still give the camera a little face.

“You look fucking great,” Dave encouraged as he played photographer.

“Thank you,” Klaus said, smiling as he got into his next pose. Dave snapped a picture.

“I wasn’t ready,” Klaus said, adjusting himself.

“But you looked cute,” Dave said, adding a wink.

Klaus blushed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Whatever. Lemme see what we have so far,” he said, reaching for the phone. Dave handed it to him and Klaus went through the photos. They ended up retaking a few before Klaus felt ready to move on.

He staged the video so Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed and Klaus was on the floor on his knees in front of him. He had reattached the leash for the video.

“They like it when we talk to each other and do a little foreplay,” Klaus said, talking about his fans preferences. “So, I’m thinking we start with you pulling me on the leash and then you sit on the bed, keeping the camera on me, and we’ll banter a bit,” Klaus said. It was weird when they started doing this and he had to basically direct the way they had sex, but it wasn’t like the only time they fucked was for onlyfans. Eventually, they got used to being armature porn makers. They thought it was fun.

“That’ll be cute,” Dave agreed.

“Mhm, and we’ll get some sexy, cute shots of that,” Klaus said. He bit his lip as he thought of what he wanted to do next. “I’ll probably deep throat you a lot to get my eyes to water and my makeup to run more,” he said.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Dave said.

“You ready?” Klaus asked, handing him the leash.

“Completely.”

“Don’t be afraid to get into it,” Klaus told him.

They started with Klaus sitting on the floor in the doorway to the room. He pretended to be minding his own business. Dave hit record and then tugged on the leash. Klaus turned his attention to the camera. He always had trouble talking to Dave instead of the camera, but thankfully his fans thought that was cute. His eyes flickered from the lens to Dave’s eyes as he innocently asked, “What is it?”

“Come here,” Dave said, tugging on the leash again. Then he changed his tone to sound like he was giving a command. “Come here, boy.”

Klaus immediately broke character and laughed, covering his face. “Sorry,” he said. “That was good, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Dave joined in on the laughter and then they tried to get back in character. “Also call me ‘Puppy’ or something.”

They did the line again, this time with Dave saying ‘Puppy’, but when it came time to upload the video, Klaus kept the first part in.

Klaus allowed himself to be pulled along. Dave walked backwards, all while filming Klaus and trying to keep the leash in the shot as well. He was glad their roles weren’t reversed, because Klaus would have tripped over nothing immediately.

Dave plopped onto the bed and Klaus obediently got between his knees. “Wanna see a trick?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah,” Dave said. Klaus smiled and quickly unzipped Dave’s pants and revealed the boner he had been harboring since Klaus put in the butt plug. With a dramatic gasp, Klaus swallowed Dave’s cock completely down his throat. He held it as long as he could, which was only a few seconds, before gagging and releasing him. Dave groaned. “Fuck,” he breathed.

Klaus winked. “Wanna see it again?”

“Uh huh.”

And down Klaus went again. This time, when he released for air, he kept his lips around Dave’s head. He switched to enthusiastically bobbing up and down on the first half of Dave’s cock, keeping the bottom half hidden under the grip of his hand. He gave the camera exaggerated pleasure-filled eyes and moans.

He released completely and his hand moved to jerk Dave off as he spoke, “Mmm, Puppy likes his treat.” He gave a wink and a smile before swallowing Dave down again.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Dave breathed. It took all his strength and concentration to keep the camera at the correct angle. Klaus kept deep throating him, letting himself tear up and gag on his cock. Spit covered Klaus’ hand now and was starting to pool around Dave’s balls.

“Stop recording real quick,” Klaus said. Dave hit pause and gave the phone to Klaus, already knowing what he wanted to check.

He didn’t actually watch the video in full, he just wanted to see what angles Dave was getting. So far it was mostly straight on and you could only see Klaus from the chest up. It was a good angle, but he wanted something different. In actuality, he’d take everything they’d film today and chop it up into multiple videos and gifs. He found it was better to get a lot of different angles so all the posts were distinct. He made so much content in one sitting so he had a bank to pull from when they didn’t feel like making something new on any particular day.

“This is good so far,” he told Dave. “Can you sit up a little more and hold the camera up so you can see my ass and tail?”

“Yeah,” Dave said, taking the phone back. They adjusted so Dave got the right angle, then he waited until Klaus was sucking him again before hitting record. Klaus liked when the videos started in what appeared to be the middle of copulation.

Dave understood the purpose of this angle and centered on Klaus’ ass and tail rather than his own cock. The important part was you could still see Klaus’ head bobbing and could still hear him sucking on Dave. Klaus took the energy he normally put into his amazing oral techniques and put it into wiggling his ass for the camera and trying to make it look like his tail was wagging.

“You’re so cute,” Dave said, watching Klaus’ ass move.

There was a slight pop and a gasp as Klaus released Dave to say, “Thank you.” He paused a moment. “You should stand up now.”

“Okay,” Dave said.

“Lead me to the wall.”

“Okay.”

While still filming, Dave stood and tugged on the leash. Klaus followed, looking up at the camera and panting as he crawled on the floor. When Dave’s back hit the wall, he planted his feet and then told Klaus to sit, even doing the common hand gesture for the command. Klaus actually sat without breaking character.

“Wait,” Dave said. Klaus whimpered, only half acting. “Okay,” Dave said and then Klaus went back to sucking his dick with enthusiasm, like that was the treat he had to wait for. He wiggled his butt more and smiled around Dave’s cock. Dave sighed as he watched him. He was filming at this angle for just barely a minute before saying, “I’m getting close.”

Klaus smirked. “Okay, we’ve filmed enough at this angle, probably,” he said. Not to mention the stellar opening said video will have. “There’s one more position I wanna do for this.” Dave paused the recording as Klaus stood up and walked to the bedside table for a water break.

“Can you throat fuck me?” He asked Dave after gulping down some water.

Dave’s cock twitched, as if answering for him. “Yeah, I can handle that,” he said with sultry humor. Klaus smirked at him, excited about Dave’s excitement.

“Mmm, good, because I think that’s the perfect, humiliating end for this character.”

“Poor Puppy,” Dave said.

“Poor Puppy,” Klaus repeated. “Now c’mere.”

Dave smiled and walked over to where Klaus stood. His free hand went to his hip and he leaned in to kiss him. They smiled as they continued to kiss. Just for each other’s enjoyment, without a camera on them.

Klaus cleared his throat. “You ready?”

“Mhm.”

Klaus hopped onto the bed and then laid on his back so his head hung off the side. “I’m probably going to say something to you in character before you start, so just tell me when you’re recording.”

“Okay,” Dave said, getting ready. He hit record. “Go.”

Klaus started with a little pout at the camera and then gave a dramatic gulp. “Master, can you please fuck up Puppy’s face?” He asked the camera, unable to look Dave in the eyes in fear of breaking character and laughing.

Dave shuddered. Calling each other things like “master” or “daddy” wasn’t really their style. Klaus only ever did it for the camera, understandably. Still, Dave didn’t mind it at all.

“Is that what you want?” Dave asked, reaching out to stroke Klaus’ face.

“Haven’t I been a good puppy?” Klaus asked with a pout, looking at Dave this time.

“You have,” Dave said.

Instead of replying with words, Klaus just opened his mouth expectantly. Dave took that as his cue and stepped forward a little before slipping his cock passed Klaus’ lips. Klaus immediately reached up with his hands and pulled Dave closer, and therefore deeper, by the hips. He was indicating Dave could go straight to throat fucking him.

Dave did just that. He gave a few long strokes before burying himself as deep as he could and holding it there. Klaus gagged and Dave pulled out so he could breathe. Klaus gasped and he was already drooling and tearing up dramatically.

“More,” he said, voice raspy. Dave obliged. As he fucked him, one of Klaus’ hands wandered until he found the leash, then he held it up for Dave, who took it. Klaus pushed on his hips then until he pulled out.

“You can tug on that, but gently,” Klaus told him. “Make it look more dramatic than you’re really tugging it, you know?” Dave was amazed he could give direction like this. Upside down, face fucked up and getting worse, completely out of breath and raspy.

“Okay,” was all he could say.

“Also, when you’re ready, try to cum on my face,” Klaus said, sensing Dave was a lot closer now. Klaus threw him a wink and Dave blushed.

Dave followed Klaus’ direction the best he could. He would tug on the leash so it was taught, making a show for the camera. Klaus would gasp or moan dramatically when he pulled on it, giving more of an illusion. If Klaus hadn’t given him the direction before, Dave would’ve thought Klaus was in actual pain and stopped. But the occasional way his lips pulled into a smile around his cock told Dave everything was fine.

The longer they went, the more Klaus could take before needing to breathe again. Dave could see his cock in moving in Klaus’ throat and he got lost in him for a moment. After a few harder thrusts, Klaus all but laughed around his cock, then he tapped on Dave’ thigh, telling him to pull out.

“You knocked my ears off,” Klaus laughed. He felt around the sheets for the headband and then readjusted it.

“Sorry,” Dave said, filming the whole thing. He thought the moment would make good content.

When Klaus got the ears back on, he smiled up at Dave, still upside down. “I’m ready,” he said, reaching up for Dave with grabby hands. Dave chuckled and gave him his cock again.

Dave tried to film at multiple angles, but it was getting harder to concentrate on that the closer he got to climax. No matter what anyone said, Dave was easily the biggest fan of Klaus’ work. Remembering what Klaus told him, he centered the camera on Klaus’ face as he got closer.

His thrusts got more erratic and then he pulled out just in time for his cum to splatter across Klaus’ lips, chin, and neck. Klaus gasped and looked at the camera with intense eyes. After getting a good long shot of Klaus’ final moment, Dave stopped recording.

“God damn, baby, you’re a star,” he praised. Klaus smiled devilishly at him.

“I do my best.”

Dave smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Klaus kept it chaste, not wanting to ruin the masterpiece they’ve created with his face.

“Okay, before all this dries and gets nasty, let’s take after photos,” Klaus said. Even though he was tired, he knew the after photos, of when he was all fucked and fucked up, brought in the largest audience. He didn’t dwell on why that might be.

Klaus stayed on the bed for the after photos, but did a variety of poses in compromising positions. “Keep the focus on how fucked up my makeup got,” Klaus directed Dave. “Also the bitch collar.”

Dave did just that. Taking a few shots before asking if he could make a suggestion. 

“Hmm?” Klaus asked.

“You have a fantastic hard on right now, I kinda want to take some photos where that’s obvious.”

Klaus smiled. “That’s good,” he said. “Puppy wasn’t allowed to get off,” he added, giving a big, fake pout.

“Poor Puppy.”

Dave made sure Klaus would get off, though. The last thing they took a short video of was removing the tail.

Once they were finally done, Dave decided to combine reciprocating, clean up, and after care all in one shot. After getting Klaus out of the harness, they hopped into the shower, where Dave went down on Klaus and all of his enthusiasm was for Klaus and him alone.

When Klaus finished, they washed each other off and then switched the shower to the tub faucet. They let the tub fill and then cuddled in the warm, bubbly water.

After a long pause of content silence, Klaus started giggling to himself.

“What is it?” Dave asked, eyes closed as his hand played with Klaus’ hair.

“That blow job is going to pay our rent for the next three months,” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> TUA tumblr: theseance1968


End file.
